To Save a Life
by neeedfoood
Summary: Everything in Konoha seemed so perfect. Yet there was one ninja that was on the brink of self destruction. Would there be anyone to save her? Pairing: NejiHinata WARNING! Will contain LEMONS in the future.
1. Chapter 1

To Save a Life

Author's note: This is my first fanfic ever. After reading so many for so many years I've never felt fully satisfied. Especially when it comes to Neji and Hinata pairings. This is mainly an emotional story; it will barely contain action scenes just so you readers know. Also, I am a perfectionist and may not update for a very long time but I will try my best. Yeah, this story will probably be a stinker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series.

Chapter 1:

During the night, snow had arrived in the town of Konoha. It blanketed every inch of the lush green land. The crystal clear lakes had begun to freeze over, almost making it perfect for ice skating. The crisp, fresh scent of the air was unmistakable; December had arrived. This was a grand day for the townspeople, because it meant one thing, Christmas!

By the time morning had arrived, most of the town's people, especially the children, were out and about. Snow men and snow angels were beginning to form and smoke from the chimneys of houses could be seen rising. The adults were busy talking to their neighbors about their special Christmas plans. This indeed was a very special day.

This month also meant the anniversary of the defeat of Orichimaru, and the return of the once missing ninja, Uchiha Sasuke. It would be the 2nd yearly anniversary that would be celebrated since the Uchiha's notorious return. Since that eventful day, everything in Konoha had changed for the better.

With the Uchiha's return, Team 7 was now fully restored. Now instead of three members, it consisted of four: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, ANBU member Sai, and of course, Uchiha Saskue. Team 7, with the exception of Sai, had become almost as legendary as the legendary sannins who had apprenticed them. At 17 years of age, it was a grand achievement for the three ninjas.

Of course, all of the rookies had become strong and worthy Jonins. Team 10, which consisted of Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino, were inseparable. With the tragic death of their beloved sensei, Saratobi Asuma, their bonds of friendship became even stronger. As a result, they had the best teamwork of any of the ninjas in Konoha, it was unparalleled.

Then of course there was Team Guy. Guy sensei and Rock Lee were still the same determined and hard working pair, if possible, even more. Rock Lee was becoming the unbeatable genius when it came to Taijitsu. Tenten was even more skilled at her weaponry technique, pulling out even more tricks from her sleeve and with excellent precision. As for Hyuga Neji, he had become part of the special forces ANBU. His techniques with the Byakugan have surpassed even that of Hyuga Hiashi and were only getting better. The relationship between him and his uncle, and the rest of the clan, had become even stronger.

The clan ninjas, Team 8, were the most independent out of all the teams. This could be mainly due to the fact that not only did they have their team to commit to, but their own clans as well. Aburame Shino, who is part of the Aburame clan, was now head of the clan with the succession of his father. He seemed rather young to lead a clan, but Shino's father was positive that his son could handle it, and of course he was right. The Inuzuka clan that Inuzuka Kiba is part of, did not have any change in leadership, but Kiba himself had proved to be even more deadly with his loyal companion, Akamaru. Their fusion techniques were ones to be greatly feared. Then of course there was Hyuga Hinata, she had surprised everyone with her new techniques that she used in concordance with her Byakugan. Although her offense abilities did not match that of Hyuga Neji, her defense techniques were almost 100 percent impenetrable. The team was slowly breaking away because of the extra responsibilities that each ninja had to face. Yet they still tried to be with each other as much as they could.

Tsunade was still the Hokage but was actually improving in more ways than one. Her dictation and organization of the village could be seen on the day when the Uchiha had come back to Konoha. Tsunade had integrated him back into the village and also managed to have the town's people bear no qualms about Sasuke's return. It was actually Tsunade's idea to hold the anniversary of the eventful day, and the town was more than happy to celebrate.

Everything seemed perfect in the village of Konoha. Crime was extremely low across the lands, and there was no major threat to Konoha with the defeat of Orichimaru by the hands of Uzumaki Naruto. Yet things weren't always what they seemed. In the far outskirts of Konoha, a place that no one seemed to visit or even notice, screams of sheer terror could be heard.

"You are all mine little one, and no one will ever hear of your pain and sorrow, for if they ever do my little pet, your entire village will perish!" The maniacal tone was bone chilling. Sending chills up and down her spine. The last thing she saw before she collapsed was a flash of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews, it really made me more determined to finish another chapter. Just so you reader's know, there will be a lot of graphic sex and violent scenes. I will of course edit the sex scenes because of the site's policy, but when I do start writing them in the future, the unedited version will most likely be posted on I could also e-mail it to you readers if you want. Thanks again, and I hope I didn't over do it in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series.

**

* * *

Chapter 2:**

As far as the village of Konoha was concerned, Hyuga Hinata had changed into one of the most ethereal beauties in the land. Her hair was now much longer; the silky strands of violet cascaded all the way down to her lower backside. Her adorable face was now maturing into more of a lady. Her once big white eyes had now become a little more formed around the edges because of her thick, feather like eye lashes. Her eye color now held more deep lavender undertones and would sometimes become a shade darker depending on her mood. Hinata's profile was considered almost perfect; her nose was small and slender, but it still gave a feminine structure to her face. Then there was Hinata's luscious red lips, Hinata never wore any makeup, so the color and size could only be attributed to inheriting this trait from her departed mother.

What some townspeople seemed not to notice, because of Hinata's choice in clothing, was the development of her maturing body. She had the body that any girl would envy and any guy would go crazy for. She was especially well developed, or even too developed, when it came to the size of her bosom. Although Hinata was fairly short in comparison to the other girls in the village, she was still the most hauntingly beautiful.

One would think that with these changes in Hinata all the males in Konoha would be racing at her doorstep, but that was far from the case. Since she was so beautiful, many males were too intimidated to even come up to her. Another factor was her tie to the noblest clan in Konoha, the Hyuga clan. Hinata was considered off limits to every boy in town, but that still didn't stop them from looking.

Not only had Hinata's looks changed, but her ninja skills had changed as well. Her Genjutsu skills were more advanced than her Taijitsu skills, but it was still a big improvement than when she was a Genin. When it came to her Gentle Fist technique, she was almost as good as her father, Hyuga Hiashi, although she lacked the fierceness that her father and many other clan members had. Hinata was a worthy opponent but would rather choose other means for defeating her enemy. This is one of the reasons why her defense techniques were considered some of the best. She had created three more defense techniques with the use of her Byakugan, and each technique had a different level of difficulty and defense.

Hyuga Hinata seemed to have it all together, but that was not the case. Hinata was still shy at times and although she didn't stutter as much, she still had various occasions where she could not control it. What nobody knew was that inside she was in complete and utter turmoil. One of the reasons for Hinata's impressive improvement on her Ninjitsu skills was because of Uzumaki Naruto. Throughout the years, Hinata had grown even more infatuated with Naruto. She had thought that if she became the best ninja that she could be then Naruto would surely notice her. Yet no matter how hard she tried, Hinata could not control the inevitable bond between Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. During the time of Uchiha Sasuke's disappearance, the two had become so close that the unavoidable happened; they became a couple, and a very serious one. Of course Hinata was crushed to hear the news, but she bore no grudges for the happy couple. It still did not stop the feelings of rejection and depression that Hinata felt. She felt like no one would ever want someone like her. Since no males in the village ever approached her she felt even more unwanted. Hinata was completely oblivious of how stunning she had grown up to be.

The feeling of not belonging anywhere transcended to her family compound as well. With Hinata's father training Hyuga Neji with the secrets of the Byakugan and, the time he spends with Hinata's sister, Hyuga Hanabi, there seemed to be no room for Hinata. Hyuga Hiashi was not as cruel as before to Hinata, but with the skills that Neji presented her father every day, she was constantly compared to her cousin. Although his manner was less cruel, there was still a feeling that Hiashi wished that Neji was part of the main house, and Hinata part of the branch. The way in which he compared them was said with somewhat of a mocking tone, "Why are your Taijitsu skills lacking? Neji seems to have mastered all styles of ninjitsu but you seem to only focus on one? Well I guess that is just who you are, I will just have to live with that fact. I'll be in the tea room with Neji and Hanabi; I suggest you start training on the compound since we will not be using it in an hour." Her father would always talk to her in that manner, and it made Hinata feel even worse.

Hinata's relationship with Neji had somewhat improved, but it could have been better. There were the occasional "hellos" exchanged between the two, but it never got any farther than a brief exchange of how each other's missions went. When Neji was on the family compound, he spent most of his time with Hiashi and sometimes Hanabi.

Hinata was still the heir to the Hyuga clan, but with the gradual changes that were being made over the years, it may not be the case anymore. Rumors were starting that either Neji or Hanabi would lead the clan if Hiashi ever passed away. Hinata didn't really care, all she wanted was to feel belonged and loved, and that seemed to be nowhere in the village of Konoha. Even her own team mates were too busy, but she didn't blame them, she knew they had other pressing matters to attend to. She knew that if she ever needed someone to talk to they would be there to listen. Yet it seemed they never had time to listen. Not that Hinata would ever fully expose herself to others when it came to her problems, she was too self-conscious and she didn't think her problems were worth anyone's attention.

* * *

The month of December had just started and it was Hinata's least favorite. Her 17th birthday was around the corner and Hinata was used to everyone forgetting a day that should have been special. There was also the anniversary and Christmas festivities to look forward too. All the upcoming holidays required family and friends to celebrate with. Hinata may have had family and friends on a physical level, but on an emotional level, she may as well be all alone.

As Hinata saw all the children and their families outside to greet the first day of December, Hinata felt such an aching emptiness inside, she wanted to get away from such a joyful display. 'I bet if I leave no one would even notice, maybe I need to get away from it all and who knows, maybe I will feel a little better. That's it, today I'll go out exploring, just for today" Hinata thought. Hinata threw on her bulkiest beige jacket and thermal black pants on. Along with her winter hat and black winter boots, she looked more than ready for December's weather. She stuffed her backpack with extra canteens of water, a rice boxed lunch, and some snacks to eat along the way. She was on her way.

No one seemed to notice Hinata leave the gates of Konoha, it wasn't even guarded. 'What a surprise' she thought. As Hinata trekked through the outskirts of Konoha, she came across a deserted cabin, it actually looked rather nice. Hinata was getting a bit tired; she didn't realize she had traveled so far. She indeed needed a break and the quaint looking cabin was very appealing.

Hinata attentively knocked on the door, "He- he- hello. Is anyone home?" With no reply, Hinata took the initiative to look inside. It was actually rather impressive; a bed with clean white sheets could be seen on the right side of the room which was facing the door. To the left there was a stove and a corner table with one stool. The middle of the cabin held a fire place and a rug with two couches on both sides. It was rather clean and didn't smell old at all. Hinata had the odd feeling that someone lived here so she followed her instincts and closed the door.

Just as she was about to fully close the cabin door shut, she felt herself bump into a hard body from behind. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" she replied nervously. Hinata had once thought she knew what fear was, but at that moment, when she turned around to face the stranger, she could have died right then and there.

"What do we have here, a stray away?" the deep voice teasingly stated. Hinata felt like no words could come out of her mouth, she felt frozen and didn't even think she was breathing. "Speechless? I suggest you come inside." There was no way she would go into the cabin with him, she had to run, but she couldn't move a single muscle. "Stubborn little girl aren't we, you surely don't want to come in here by force do you?" The minute he said that, he flashed Hinata those signature red burning eyes. Hinata suddenly felt the will to move, and before she knew it, she was face to face with the infamous Uchiha Itachi.


End file.
